Question: $\begin{cases} h(1)=-2 \\\\ h(2)=1 \\\\ h(n)=h(n-2) + h(n-1) \end{cases}$ $h(3)=$
Explanation: ${h(3)}={h(1)}+{h(2)}=({-2})+{1}={-1}$ $h(3)=-1$